fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Republic's Agricultural Growth Manual for Austere and Hedonist Caps
Note: This guide is largely out of date. It is no longer possible to reach Hedonist 15 via the Iron Republic, and many of the alternate methods suggested are also now capped. This is exactly what you think it is! A guide to raising both Austere and Hedonist quirks to level 12 (or, heck, even 16) so that you can enter the House of Chimes as a Scarlet Saint. ...Wait, you weren't thinking that when you clicked this link? Then get outta here! Shoo! For the remaining 6 interested parties, this is how ya do it: :1. Raise your menace Wounds to 7, quirk Steadfast to 9, and quirk Hedonist to 4. ::Wounds: ::Have a Talkative Rattus Faber accompany you on your Dangerous escapades. ::Steadfast: ::If you're a fine piece in the Game, play the Cheesemonger no more card; tell yourself that "You did the right thing". ::If you're a Person of Some Importance, also play The Soft-Hearted Widow card. Choose the option to donate a significant portion of your Glim to her charity for the homeless. :Hedonist: ::Drain crates of F.F. Gebrandt's Superior Laudanum till you reach Hedonist 4. :2. Zail to the Iron Republic and loopdee loop through it! Day 1, Hurled from High Places (Committed challenge) *Success → Day 12 *Failure → Day 8 Day 8, Looking Back for Ever *choose to "enjoy your facelessness" for 5 CP to Hedonist! (Up to 10) → Day 12 Day 12, Font of Disobedience (Steadfast challenge) *Success → Day 19 *Failure → Day 17 Day 17, Burning the Ashes *choose to "run for it" → Day 19 Day 19, Omens of Alarm (Gang of Hoodlums challenge) *Success → Day 27 *Failure → Day 32 Day 27, Nobler Hunger (Wounds challenge) *Success → 5 CP to Austere! → Day 34 *Failure → Day 34 Day 32, Blood Like Tar *choose "stuck in" → Day 34 Day 34, Crowns Without Number *choose "the hand of mercy" → Day 40 Day 40, Talons Marking Solitude *choose to "express your disapproval" → Day 42 Day 42, Forgotten Bronze Drum *"Three devils" take you back to Day 8 As an afterthought... Q: I'm a low-level player. I have no ship to reach the Iron Republic! A: There are alternate ways to reach high Austere and Hedonist levels. *'Austere': #Raise Austere via the Church versus Hell card Brimstone or frankincense? until you're capped at 6. Choose to "alert the vicar". #Drink Bottled Oblivion and/or equip a Talkative Rattus Faber until your Shadowy is 21–31. #Complete the Spite storylet Villainy for profit: Area-diving! and toss the box into the river. Repeat it until Austere reaches 16. *'Hedonist': #Drink F.F. Gebrandt's Superior Laudanum until you hit the Hedonist cap of 10. #Raise your Scandal to 8 by failing at Persuasive challenges; travel to Disgraced exile in the Tomb-Colonies. Choose the licentious options on the opportunity cards there. That'll take you to Hedonist 11. (Alternatively, draw the Mr Wines is holding a sale! card, and trade your Romantic Notions with him for "a discount for purchase in bulk".) #Kiss a Counterfeit Head of John the Baptist until you reach 16. (Note: The option to kiss it unlocks at Hedonist 11. You can't draw the card which grants you a Counterfeit Head if you already own other exotica items like a Nephrite Lens or a Giggling Mandrake.) Category:Guides